User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Living with Wonder: a conversation with Hero and Abloec
NOTE: These are characters that belong to A Heroic Smurf's HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, and the following is written without any authorization or endorsement from the original author. This takes place during Wonder's first year of living in the Smurf Village. Hero and Abloec are having a conversation with each other over breakfast one morning. Abloec: So how are you doing with introsmurfing our other female Smurf into the life of our village? Hero: Well, she's becoming friends with Smurfette, which is something I'm glad for because she was the only female Smurf we had in the village so far. Abloec: I'm sure with that, we'll have twice the trouble of our fellow Smurfs going after them, though some probably couldn't decide whether they love Smurfette or Wonder more. Hero: Are you finding yourself attracted to either of those Smurfs, Abloec? Abloec: I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel any sort of attraction to them, Hero. I mean, even though I am a believer in the Almighty, I'm still a Smurf with the same sort of feelings that every Smurf has. That part about me hasn't changed. Hero: But I don't see you smurfing after either of them like you have to be with them. Abloec: That's because even though I'm still tempted by the things of the world, of the flesh, and of the devil, I do not give in to those desires. Every morning I make sure that I submit myself to the Almighty and His will for me for the day so that I have a check in my spirit whenever something might try to smurf me astray. Hero: Wow, that sounds like a tough way to live your life. Abloec: I wasn't used to it myself when I started becoming a believer during the years that you were away from this village, Hero. Now it's just as natural to me as breathing. Hero: Right now I'm trying to get used to smurfing under the same roof as Wonder. I mean, I love her and all, but having to smurf the same space with each other... Abloec: I know you're only trying to be a friend to her, but I'm concerned that you're living in an area where you're in constant temptation to be near her. Hero: Yeah, smurf me about it. One time she smurfed me naked by accident after I had smurfed myself a bath in the early morning before she woke up. Abloec: Well, I certainly hope that nothing else had smurfed on when that happened. Hero: Honestly, Abloec, I smurfed myself away from her and smurfed her back upstairs so that I could get dressed. Abloec: You're not going to be able to stop a female Smurf from being curious about male Smurfs in a way that is part of every creature smurfed of the Almighty. I mean, look at how we dress everyday and tell me that it's not going to attract a female Smurf's attention. Hero: I can't say for sure that I'm not going to be attracting either Smurfette's or Wonder's attention with how I smurf. Abloec: All I can say to you is that, if this is going to be the way you and Wonder are going to be smurfing together, you're going to need some spiritual protection so that you don't smurf anything with her that would be considered sinful and unsmurfy. Hero: You mean, I'm going to have to become a believer in this Almighty of yours? Abloec: That's only if you feel that He is directing you to smurf that kind of decision, Hero, which is something not to be smurfed lightly if you're going to become a child of God. Hero: I would seriously have to consider it before I'm saying yes, Abloec. Abloec: Then I will continue to pray for you and for Wonder, that you may both become believers in the time that you are smurfed, and that He will keep your hearts pure and undefiled until it is time to enjoy the sacred pleasure of marital bliss. Hero: Well, thanks for your help, Abloec. I seriously mean it. Category:Blog posts